The Weight of the World
The Weight of the World is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the seventy-fifth and final case in Explore the World and the one hundred and eighty-ninth overall. It takes place in Antarctica appearing as the fifth and final case in the region. Plot Months ago, the team celebrated Anastasia’s entry into the force with a party on the plane. Bradley and Takagi laughed over their friendly rivalry, as Riya and Anthony slow danced to the music. Then, Imran suggested they all take a photo, with Imran soon taking the shot. In the present, Riya, Takagi, the player, and Penelope raced to the Vanishing Point, through the snow and harsh conditions, determined to finish their final mission. The four soon came across a door and smashed the lock, entering inside the base. They then separated to cover more ground, with Riya and the player searching the east side. A while of sneaking around later, the two came across a hidden laboratory, the same laboratory the Zodiac created the bioweapon in. In hopes of sabotaging the operation, the pair entered, only to find team historian Imran Haddid in the corner of the room, his life ended by the bioweapon. Riya, holding back tears, then sent Imran to Nia for clues on who killed him. Nia, who was clutching Imran’s fez close to her heart, told them that there were traces of red wine from the killer, before wishing Imran safe passage to paradise. The pair were then able to meet up with Takagi by the entrance to the Vanishing Point, who explained she’d been able to make contact with the outside world. When hearing that Imran was dead, Takagi started sobbing and vowed that they’d avenge their friend no matter the cost. As the trio started investigating, they found evidence which proved Ophiuchus was guilty, before they started finding clues to suspect Anya, who was hiding in a storage room, Penelope, pilot Malcolm Fletcher, and medic Raphael Thornton, who had been hit by the Zodiac’s powerful muscle relaxant. While the trio recapped on the investigation, Riya received a call from Spencer who wanted to hear how the investigation was going. Suddenly, Irving Faust’s voice could be heard; revealing he’d crept aboard the plane and was now holding them at gunpoint. Irving then ordered the GPA to surrender to the Zodiac, prompting Spencer to stand up and vow he’d never surrender to people like them. Riya screamed when a gunshot rippled through the phone call as Tristan fired his gun, killing Irving by a bullet to the head. After making sure they were safe, the trio continued investigating, finding Anthony beaten inside a dark room and suspecting a bruised and bloody Bradley. They also found reason to suspect Connor, as well as discovering that Malcolm had been dating Naomi Harris despite knowing Imran loved her and that Raphael had been stealing medical supplies. Then in the laboratory, despite the trio’s disbelief, they found a video from Imran. They then played the video where Imran sat in front of the camera, tears stinging his eyes. He confessed that he was about to do something dangerous and wanted to film a goodbye in case the worst happened. He thanked the GPA for everything, for making him the best version he could be, and vowed he wouldn’t give up on them like they hadn’t given up on him. Then, Anya entered the room as the video cut off. Upon confrontation, Anya confessed she lied about being in the laboratory because she was ashamed, confessing that if she hadn’t hidden when the murder occurred Imran would still be alive. It was also discovered Imran mistrusted Connor’s leadership skills at first and that he had urged Anthony to leave the GPA with Riya before they were hurt. They also suspected Judge Elvira Armstrong who supposedly found the laboratory through Luna’s possessions. Suddenly, they spotted Julie Trench clutching the detonator for the Shanghai capsule. The trio then went to confront Julie as she held the detonator in front of her, vowing to press the trigger. She recounted how all her years as MI6 director have shown her the ugly truth of humankind and that she wanted to save them. Before Julie could press the trigger, Riya shot her in the shoulder and tied her up. It was also discovered that Penelope had been diagnosed with a chronic back pain and that Imran urged her to tell the truth, before, as the cold day turned to night and Aida prepared to detonate all the capsules, Ophiuchus was exposed as Anthony. Riya soon started tearing up and refused to accept the truth, insisting they’d got it wrong and they needed to try again. Bradley then informed them that he’d spotted Anthony fleeing to the control and the four headed there, where they found Aida activating the detonation code with Anthony. Riya, breathless, demanded Anthony to confess as Bradley instinctively raised his gun. Anthony looked down and confessed that he was Ophiuchus, and that he and Aida developed the bioweapon together with the help of Mao Xieran’s notes. Anthony tried to reason with Riya, confessing he did everything for her and the children. He pleaded that he wanted their children to live in a world without war, famine, pain, and that he was only doing what he could to save them. He also confessed that he was the reason the Zodiac reached out to Thaddeus as he told Aida they were easily manipulated. Anthony slowly admitted that Imran planned to destroy the bioweapon in the laboratory and requested his help in doing so. Knowing he couldn’t let it happen, Anthony stabbed Imran in the neck with a syringe containing the bioweapon, reluctantly letting the life drain from Imran’s eyes as he died in the corner. He then faked his injuries to throw the team off the scent. Riya, anger flaring in her own eyes, insisted that it wasn’t his right to choose who lives and dies and went to handcuff him. Aida then callously shot Bradley in the knee, prompting Takagi to flee to his side, before handing Anthony a gun containing the bioweapon. She then ordered Anthony to shoot Riya where she stood as she was nothing but a distraction, prompting Anthony to shakily raise the gun. Riya desperately tried to plead with her husband and tearfully placed her hand out, begging him to think of the children. Anthony then slowly lowered the gun and admitted he only wanted what was best for her, prompting Aida to snap and slam Anthony’s head against the wall, then aiming the gun herself and saying the human heart made them weak. She then fired the bioweapon at Riya’s side, prompting the wounded detective to fall to the floor and lay there still. The team then watched on in horror as Aida entered the countdown code, the monitors flashing crimson red as the great “salvation” began… With Riya and Bradley down, the monitors flashed red and the countdown started. Initially not wanting to leave Bradley’s side, Takagi reluctantly stood up with the player. Left with no choice, Takagi pounced at Aida and the pair started fighting, with Aida firing a bullet into Takagi’s arm. Takagi then knocked the gun from her hand, kicked Aida to the ground, and handcuffed her to a railing, soon going over to the countdown clock to enter the deactivation code as her arm dripped with blood. As Aida promised she’d never stop the countdown and mocked Takagi over her “sentimental” heart, Aida’s words helped Takagi work out the deactivation code was Priyanka’s death date. Takagi entered the code and the countdown stopped, the monitors returning to normal. Silently, Aida looked down at the floor, her eyes empty when faced with defeat. As the dust cleared, helicopters were heard in the distance as the Starlight Shores Police Department and the Rusthollow Justice Division arrived following Takagi’s call. Jayden and Alice then arrested Aida, as Melissa and Irene helped bandage Bradley and Takagi’s wounds. Back on what remained of the plane, Riya was left fighting death’s clutches as Anthony came around. Linda and the player then confronted Anthony, who confessed that he was developing an antidote in case Riya or the children were infected. As Anthony told them his records were back at the laboratory, the teams rushed back there and Jackson recovered the hard drive. After combining Ilona and Anthony’s records, Nia was able to develop a mass-producible antidote for the bioweapon. With no time to waste, they raced to Riya’s bedside as Nia entered the antidote into her drip. As the team watched on with bated breath, Riya initially remained unresponsive, before her eyes started to flutter open slightly and her body calmed down, confirming the antidote had worked. Relieved, the team celebrated Riya’s survival, with Teresa insisting she’d get the antidote shipped to her contact, Mildred Murdoch, in Easthaven right away. Later, Spencer brought Riya’s children to her room, as Riya weakly hugged them and promised she’d always get back up for them. Afterwards, the team regrouped at the courtroom with Owen Morpurgo taking up the gavel. The trial of the modern century began as Amanda Prince presented the evidence against the convicts. Maximillian was sentenced to ten years with a chance of parole in five, with the remaining Zodiac members being moved to solitary confinement, along with Anthony, the fallen GPA member. As Aida prepared for her sentencing, she promised the jury that in time, they’d see her vision. They’d see the need to protect their children and grandchildren, and they’ll see she was right. Aida was then hurried to her cell as a furious Judge Morpurgo sentenced her to life imprisonment in a maximum-security prison. A day later, the team took one final flight back to Egypt in order to return Imran home. The team witnessed Imran’s funeral in his childhood mosque’s courtyard. They then regrouped to say goodbye to their friend, with Connor lamenting that Imran was, and always will be, in their hearts. Spencer also confessed that Imran was like a brother to him as the other team members bid farewell. Riya then told everyone to be happy as Imran was finally at peace. A week later, Bradley requested Takagi’s presence by the pyramids. He then took her hands in his and admitted that after everything they’d been through, the fight with the Zodiac, his identity as Z, their pasts being exposed, it’d made him see how short life was. He then crouched down on one knee and opened a small box with an engagement ring and asked Takagi to spend the rest of her life with him. Takagi then smiled and called Bradley sappy, before taking the ring and accepting the proposal. Back in town, Anya insisted they must have a party to celebrate. As confetti cannons went off and the team celebrated into the night, the team reminisced on all the memories; Anastasia joining the team, Takagi’s soap box race, and Penelope and Ivan finding their family. Spencer then took to the stage with an announcement. He announced that, when looking through Imran’s possessions, he’d found the book he and Naomi were writing finished. After some hard work, he had it published and dedicated to them. In the end, as the party quietened down, Riya confessed she was leaving the GPA for somewhere sunnier, with Spencer also admitting that after everything he needed a fresh start. Connor then admitted he was resigning as Chief to start a life with Tristan back in Canada. After tearful farewells, the player retired to their hotel room for the night and started reading Imran’s book, the book containing his ancestor’s case files from a Victorian city. As the player continued reading, the words lifted from the page, like they were truly there…. Summary Vicim *'Imran Haddid' (killed by the bioweapon in the Zodiac’s laboratory) Murder Weapon *'Bioweapon Hades' Killer *'Anthony Rosewater' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks red wine. *The suspect uses breath sprays. *The suspect has martial arts training. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks red wine. *The suspect uses breath sprays. *The suspect has martial arts training. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bruise. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks red wine. *The suspect uses breath sprays. *The suspect has martial arts training. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a silver watch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks red wine. *The suspect uses breath sprays. *The suspect has martial arts training. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bruise. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks red wine. *The suspect uses breath sprays. *The suspect has martial arts training. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bruise. *The suspect wears a silver watch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks red wine. *The suspect uses breath sprays. *The suspect has martial arts training. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bruise. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks red wine. *The suspect uses breath sprays. *The suspect has martial arts training. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a silver watch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks red wine. *The suspect uses breath sprays. *The suspect has martial arts training. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a silver watch. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks red wine. *The killer uses breath sprays. *The killer has martial arts training. *The killer has a bruise. *The killer wears a silver watch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 – Blood is Thicker Than Water *Investigate The Zodiac’s Laboratory. (Clues: Imran’s Body, Floor Tile, Broken Key) *Examine Broken Key. (Result: Storage Room Key; New Suspect: Anya Rusanova) *See what happened from Anya. (New Crime Scene: Frozen Wasteland) *Investigate Frozen Wasteland. (Clues: Torn Bandana, Smashed Medallion, Snow Pile) *Examine Torn Bandana. (Result: Skull Bandana; New Suspect: Penelope Spiros) *Question Penelope over the bandana on the crime scene. *Examine Smashed Medallion. (Result: Flight Medallion; New Suspect: Malcolm Fletcher) *Interrogate Malcolm over Imran’s murder. *Examine Snow Pile. (Result: Fur Coat) *Analyze Fur Coat. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Raphael Thornton) *See if Raphael is okay. *Examine Floor Tile. (Result: Engraving) *Analyze Engraving. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses breath sprays) *Autopsy Imran’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks red wine) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 – What I Wouldn’t Give for You *Examine Locked Door. (Result: Unlocked Door; New Suspect: Anthony Rosewater) *Interrogate Anthony on Imran’s murder. (Attribute: Anthony drinks red wine; New Crime Scene: Control Room) *Investigate Control Room. (Clues: Faded Badge, Torn Fabric) *Examine Faded Badge. (Result: Bradley’s GPA Badge; New Suspect: Bradley Bourne) *Go with the pair to question Bradley. (Attribute: Bradley uses breath sprays; New Suspect: Connor Fawkes) *Hear Connor’s side of the story. (Attribute: Connor drinks red wine) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Marks) *Analyze Marks. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has martial arts training; New Crime Scene: Vanishing Point Entrance) *Investigate Vanishing Point Entrance. (Clues: Malcolm’s Satchel, Faded Document) *Examine Malcolm’s Satchel. (Result: Romantic Photo) *Confront Malcolm over the photo of Naomi. (Attribute: Malcolm drinks red wine, uses breath sprays, and has martial arts training) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Medical Log) *Analyze Medical Log. (04:00:00) *Confront Raphael over the thefts. (Attribute: Raphael drinks red wine, uses breath sprays, and has martial arts training) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 – The Unavoidable Truth *Confront Anya over Imran’s video. (Attribute: Anya drinks red wine, uses breath sprays, and has martial arts training; New Crime Scene: Map of the World) *Investigate Map of the World. (Clues: Imran’s Journal, Silver Pieces) *Examine Imran’s Journal. (Result: Journal Entries) *Analyze Journal Entries. (08:00:00) *Speak to Connor about Imran’s disbelief. (Attribute: Connor uses breath sprays and has martial arts training) *See why Imran urged Anthony to leave the GPA with Riya. (Attribute: Anthony uses breath sprays and has martial arts training) *Examine Silver Pieces. (Result: Scales Pin; New Suspect: Elvira Armstrong) *Confront Elvira about her presence at the Vanishing Point. (Attribute: Elvira has martial arts training) *Go to Chapter 4. (No stars) Chapter 4 - A New Dawn... *Examine Detonator. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints Identified) *Confront Elvira over the fingerprints on the detonator. (Attribute: Elvira drinks red wine and uses breath sprays) *Investigate Vanishing Point Entrance. (Clues: X-Rays, Imran’s Bag) *Examine X-Rays. (Result: Penelope’s X-Rays) *Confront Penelope over her chronic back pain. (Attribute: Penelope drinks wine, uses breath sprays, and has martial arts training) *Examine Imran’s Bag. (Result: Photos of Bradley) *Speak to Bradley about why Imran mistrusted him. (Attribute: Bradley drinks red wine and has martial arts training) *Investigate Flashing Monitors. (Clues: Broken Syringe, Control Screen) *Examine Broken Syringe. (Result: Bioweapon Syringe) *Analyze Bioweapon Syringe. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bruise) *Examine Control Screen. (Result: Red Liquid) *Analyze Red Liquid. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a silver watch) *Take care of Ophiuchus now! *Go to Prepare for War (5/5). (No stars) Prepare for War (5/5) *Bring Aida down once and for all. *Investigate Control Room. (Clue: Countdown Clock) *Examine Countdown Clock. (Result: Deactivation Code; New Quasi-Suspect: Takagi Miyako) *Help a wounded Takagi crack the code. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Confront Anthony about the antidote. *Investigate The Zodiac’s Laboratory. (Clue: Scientific Supplies) *Examine Scientific Supplies. (Result: Hard Drive) *Analyze Hard Drive. (07:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Riya Laghari) *Give Riya the antidote. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Witness Aida’s trial. *Attend Imran’s funeral. (New Quasi-Suspect: Spencer Anderson) *Listen to Spencer’s announcement. (Reward: GPA Badge) *Move onto a new season! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:Antarctica (UnknownGamez) Category:Featured Cases